


Games

by Darkwillow6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bottom!Kelly, Cunnilingus, Dansen Thirst Squad, F/F, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex dice, Smut, Some Fluff, Teasing, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, top!Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24134908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwillow6/pseuds/Darkwillow6
Summary: Kelly tries to shake things up when she thinks Alex is not as interested as she used to be.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen
Comments: 23
Kudos: 50





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the story, please let me know. I mean, even if you didn't, you can tell me. Also, you can find me on Tumblr under the username SmutEmpress. Feel free to send me prompts or any questions you have about my work. This prompt was issued by the Dansen Thirst Squad and I had a blast writing it. I hope you enjoy reading it.

“What’s all this stuff?” I asked, approaching Kelly.

She was sitting at the dining table with a bunch of supplies spread out on the surface. Hot glue gun. Paper. Markers. Sheets of foam. A ruler. Scissors.

“We are gonna do some arts and crafts,” she replied, getting up.

Slipping her arms around my waist, she kissed me and pulled back to wait for my response.

“Is this like a therapy thing? Are we doing therapy play?” I asked.

“I think you’re thinking of play therapy,” she corrected, laughing. “Pretty sure therapy play is something else. And we can explore that if you like. But this… We’re making sex dice.”

“Okay, there’s a lot to unpack in what you just said. But I’m gonna start with the sex dice thing. Why are we doing that exactly?” I asked, making a mental note to circle back to the therapy play thing later.

“Well…” she started, sitting back down. “I noticed that you haven’t… initiated sex in eight days so-”

“Okay. I didn’t realize you were counting,” I said, more to myself.

“So, I thought this might, you know, get you interested.”

“And… when did I say I wasn’t interested?” I asked, sitting down to face her.

It had, in fact, been quite difficult to keep my hands off of her. I admired how proactive she was, though, when it came to getting things back on track.

“If you want to have sex right now, let’s have sex right now,” I said when she didn’t answer.

“But do you _want_ to?” she asked, fidgeting with a marker.

“Of course,” I said, getting up.

I turned her chair and kneeled on the floor in front of her, looking up at her worried expression. She dropped the marker and didn’t make eye contact until another few seconds of silence passed.

“I just don’t want to be one of those couples that gradually turns into roommates,” she replied, finally naming her fear.

“That is definitely not us. Look, I didn’t realize it would upset you. I’m sorry. It’s just that whenever we go like three or four days, because of being busy or whatever, the next time you’re like _really_ into it. So, I challenged myself to tough it out for a few more days. You know, for science,” I replied. 

She let out a deep exhale, indicating her relief. I hadn’t considered the possibility that Kelly would think something was wrong. I even thought she’d caught on because the more days that passed, the more she started doing things to intentionally push my mind into the gutter. Tuesday, there was lingerie I’d never seen before and I almost gave in immediately, instead forcing myself to pretend that I was too tired. Wednesday night, we had ice cream and she looked me dead in the eye while licking the spoon in a way she never would have if another person was in the room. Friday afternoon, she sent me text while I was at work, letting me know she had a sex dream about me. She then proceeded to go into detail until I had to stop reading because of how much my cheeks burned.

So, this Martha Stewart moment was sponsored by long game foreplay and the whole thing had a decent dose of irony to it and it might have even been funny if not for Kelly’s hurt feelings. I got back into my seat, waiting for her to say something. She released a small breath that was part laugh and shook her head.

“Now I feel kind of… I should have talked to you about it instead of just trying to seduce you with underwear and games,” she said.

“Let’s not be hasty. No reason underwear and games can’t be involved,” a purposeful lilt in my reply.

It did what I hoped and the wrinkle between her eyebrows smoothed out and her lips picked up in both corners.

“So, what do say we skip the dice thing and just go have sex?” I asked, holding back a wink.

“Humor me. Consider it your punishment for letting me worry about lesbian bed death for days,” she replied, causing me to recoil in shock.

Not that I didn’t deserve it. She smirked, knowing I wouldn’t be able to come up with an adequate response.

“Pass me a ruler, will you?” I said, grabbing a blue foam sheet. “How do we do this?”

“Just cut out six squares all the same size. Like four by four,” she explained, already starting on her own cube.

I copied her as she measured the squares, drawing perfect lines to cut along.

“Wait, so did you really have a sex dream about me the other night?” I asked, focused on straightening my ruler.

“Actually, yes,” she said, amused. “Maybe there’s something to your little experiment after all.”

Once we had the squares cut out, Kelly’s much better than mine, I plugged in the hot glue gun so it could warm up while she started writing out words on them with the marker.

“Lick?” I read off of the first one. “I think I’m gonna like this game.”

“Why don’t you write on the other ones? Here are the words,” she said, passing the list.

As quickly as I could, while maintaining legibility, I completed my task. While I was admittedly having fun, it was still going to be a while before I had her naked under me so I did what I could to shave off the seconds. Any other time, I probably could have handled it, but it was just over a week since the last time and we both confessed that we were in the mood right now so there was a nearly audible energy vibrating the entire room. Especially when I looked up every so often to find that her eyes were already on me.

“Okay. You want to hold them together while I glue?” she asked when everything was ready.

“Oh, babe. You know if there’s a gun involved, it’s mine,” I said, picking up the hot glue gun and holding it with my best approximation of authoritativeness.

“Whatever you say, McClane,” she teased.

“God, I love you,” I said, kissing her on the cheek.

Then, I held the glue gun at the ready while Kelly picked up two pieces of foam and held them at a ninety-degree angle. The glue worked pretty fast which I was, of course, very thankful for. It only took a couple of minutes for that step and by the time I unplugged the glue gun, most of the adhesive was already solidified.

“So,” I said, pulling her up out of her chair. “You think we should take our clothes off?”

“I don’t know how you lasted this long,” she replied softly, giving me a suggestive up and down with her eyes.

I smiled, my hands immediately going to the hem of her shirt so I could pull it off. She stepped back out of the touch and picked up our project.

“You can take that off if you get…” she started turning over the cube in her right hand. “This.”

She turned it toward me so I could see what it said. Breasts. I thought she was fully ready to give in, too, but she was still drawing things out and I didn’t know how much longer I could stand not touching her.

“I guess we should get started, then,” I said.

I turned us around while kissing her so that I could start the eternal voyage to the bedroom. She took small steps back and when I pulled out of the kiss, I could see that she was enjoying how impatient I was becoming.

“Careful,” I whispered, still so close that the warning almost got lost on her lips.

“You’re in no position to rush me,” she whispered back.

I challenged her by attempting another step forward, but her feet stayed rooted. Tonight, the only thing that would get me what I wanted was doing it her way so I acquiesced, taking a neutral stance in front of her.

“Mm. Much better,” she said, grabbing a handful of my shirt and pulling me into the room with our lips back together.

“Do I get to go first?” I asked when we were standing next to the bed.

“I think you already know the answer to that,” she replied, tossing the dice onto the comforter.

“Tickle back,” I read out loud. “Tough break, Olsen.”

“It’s okay. I like to start slow,” she shrugged.

I briefly wondered when Kelly became so good at torture when I felt her fingernails barely scratching into my skin. As her hands went higher, so did my shirt. When she got to my shoulders, I lifted my arms and she threw it aside. Without the barrier, she could see the goosebumps all over my chest and arms, feeling the ones on my back with her exploring fingers. She traced my spine, stopping when she reached my bra.

“This is in my way so I’m just gonna-.” 

“Shouldn’t we have a timer or something? How do we know when our turn is over?” I said, backing out of her touch before she could unhook it.

“Fine,” she said, leaving the room abruptly.

I stood there, equal parts aroused and confused. Was I supposed to follow her? There were some vague shuffling noises like she was moving things around in the living room. Before I’d finished deciding whether or not to move, she was back in the room.

“One minute per turn,” she said, holding up a sand timer.

I could tell from the blue plastic that she must have gotten it from Taboo. This was a much more fun version of game night.

“Well, I guess it’s my turn then,” I said, reaching for the dice.

I held my breath, rolling them across the mattress. They landed on ‘kiss’ and ‘breasts’ so I quickly got rid of Kelly’s shirt before she could set the timer on the nightstand. 

“Cheater,” she said, gasping when I unhooked her bra in one second.

Instead of denying it, I sat on the bed, pulling her closer so she was standing between my legs. It was another essential part of my strategy. If she wasn’t facing the timer, maybe she would get sidetracked more easily. One of her hands was in my hair as I kissed my way across her chest, wetting my lips frequently to make sure she felt the coolness as it dried on her skin. Successful completion of my mission didn’t seem far when she closed her eyes, not yet having glanced at the timer. When I kissed her nipple, I surprised her by licking around it. She opened her eyes and stepped back.

“Hey. It says ‘kiss’,” she admonished.

“Whoops,” I replied smugly, pulling her back to me for my final seconds.

My risk had cost me and she stopped me as soon as the final grain of sand hit the pile.

“I guess you’ve decided we’re not playing fair,” Kelly said, a challenge in her voice.

She took her turn, landing on ‘lick’ and ‘inner thighs’ which worried me more when she looked at the results like she’d already won. Without breaking eye contact, she gently pushed me back by my shoulder until I was lying down with my feet still on the ground.

“Timer,” I reminded her when both of her hands gripped my waistband.

She turned to the side, flipping it before pulling my jeans off, not wasting time with things like buttons or zippers. As soon as they were off, I felt her grip on my hips as she brought me closer to the edge of the bed. A third of her time had passed before her tongue pressed into my left thigh. Flattening it, she continued upward from my knee and soon I felt her hot breath against my underwear. When the tip of her tongue met the fabric, she stayed there for a second, her saliva dampening the already wet cotton. I had every intention of stopping this blatant cheating, but after a week without her face between my legs, I considered just letting her win. Then, she had the audacity to move on, licking along the inside of my opposite thigh. It was one of those moments where I realized I’d either overestimated my own abilities or underestimated hers.

“Time,” I gasped when I noticed the empty top half of the timer.

I wasn’t exactly sure how long ago it had run out and I hoped Kelly didn’t notice that I lost track because she was already far too cocky and, now that it was my turn, I was determined to double down. I sat back up, grabbing the dice as I did. I rolled them beside me and Kelly and I both turned to look, our expressions very different upon seeing what it had landed on.

“Lick and… Oh. You’re going down, babe. Or, I guess technically I am,” I teased.

“Yeah? Well, you’ve only got a minute.”

When she reached out for the timer, I grabbed her wrist. 

“You just let me know when time is up, then,” I challenged.

I got up quickly, spinning her around and off balance so she landed on the bed. I climbed on top of her pulling her pants and underwear off as she struggled to lean toward the nightstand again for the timer. Her hand fumbled with it, barely able to get it standing on its opposite end. The challenge excited me and I already circled her entrance with my tongue three times before it was even in place. Kelly’s eyes were closed tight and I alternated between looking at her each time a moan passed through her lips, and looking at the rapidly falling sand.

As soon as her hips started moving, I realized how good my chances were. Mostly, though, I was just enjoying making Kelly feel good. Especially after it had been so long. In fact, the sexual tension that had been building incrementally for far too many days was the only reason I had a chance of winning. Ordinarily, I was the one to give in first so it was an especially sweet victory when I watched the timer run out without so much as a glance from Kelly. To solidify my win, I wrapped my lips around her, sucking softly to draw out the swollen flesh even more. 

“Oh, god. Fuck.”

If I got a curse word out of her, it meant that she was close. I focused on the speed of my tongue more than accuracy because she was taking care of that herself by guiding me with a hand on the back of my head. I toyed with the idea of stopping, reminding her that it was her turn, just to build the frustration. However, one thing I learned about Kelly very early on in our relationship was that her retaliation was always ten-fold and if I didn’t want to go another eight days without coming, I’d need to keep my mouth right where it was. Just two more minutes passed before I felt her thighs closing around my head. It severely muffled the sound of my name being called out while she came. I continued with wider, broader strokes to bring her back down softly.

“You taste so good, you know that?” I asked, getting back on top of her.

“What, no gloating about beating me at my own game?” she asked, kissing me.

“No need. You coming in my mouth is reward enough,” I replied.

“You’re so vulgar sometimes,” she replied, shyly.

“Sorry,” I said, kissing her shoulder.

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Kelly whispered, pushing herself up onto one elbow.

I got the hint and rolled onto my back, Kelly throwing one leg over my thigh. Her lips were on my cheek and then my neck, her hand moving down my stomach at the same pace. The waistband of my underwear stretched slightly as her hand continued down to the embarrassingly copious wetness that continued to drip from me with each stroke of her precise fingertips. The more she kissed me, the more carried away I got. I hoped that she wouldn’t tease me, knowing that my desperation was obvious. I couldn’t help it, though. She always touched me like she knew exactly what I needed. At this point, I was too close to focus on kissing her. When I opened my eyes, seeing her looking down at me was what ultimately got me there.

Her lips were barely parted and her eyes scanned up and down my face, her focus split between angle and pressure and speed. Kelly was the first person I’d ever been with that made me feel so different just from the way she looked at me. It was the next best thing to reading her mind. I couldn’t focus on her expression anymore because I’d shut my eyes, dancing on the precipice and feeling the anticipation of the fall.

“Don’t come yet,” Kelly said, not slowing down even a little.

“Babe… I can’t,” I whispered, desperately.

“It’s too soon. I want to touch you more,” she said.

Never wanting to deny Kelly anything, I tried my best to fight it off. I tried to think of something other than her fingers inside me, which was just as easy as it sounds.

“You’re doing so good, baby. I can see how hard you’re trying for me,” she added a very long minute later. “Do you want me to let you come, now?”

“Please. Please,” I begged, still holding my eyes shut in concentration.

“Okay. Go ahead,” she said softly against my ear.

Seconds later I was tight around her fingers. I held onto her as best as I could in this position because it was always better when more of her skin was touching mine. I could feel how wet she was again when she pushed against my hip and that was a pleasant accompaniment to the long-awaited orgasm.

“God, you’re so beautiful,” Kelly said, kissing me while she slowly retracted her fingers.

“I can’t believe you’d ever think I wouldn’t want to have sex with you,” I replied, turning my head to face her when she moved to lie on her back. “But, I want you to know it really meant a lot to me that you did something about it. That you fought for us.”

That got her to stop looking at the ceiling and she made eye contact with me.

“Alex… always,” she replied, simply. “Now, enough mushy stuff. I’m nowhere near done for the night.”

I smiled, crawling on top of her for not the last time tonight and started kissing her, wanting to build her up slowly for now. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
